La mas pequeña de los juegos
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Rue, era una inocente y dulce niña de doce años... Hasta que se vió obligada a ir a "Los Juegos del Hambre" Y así, la mas pequeña de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre intentará ganar, no se dejara vencer
1. Chapter 1

✳La mas pequeña de todos❇

Un FanFiction de los juegos del hambre

Nota:los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños

❇Capítulo 1❇

Me despierto con un terror que estoy segura que han experimentado todos los chicos desde sus 12 años hasta que cumplen los 18 años, porque hoy es el día de la cosecha. Solamente con pensar en lo que podría suceder hoy me estremezco, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Me imagino por un solo segundo lo que podría pasar con mis hermanos y hermanas: yo elegida en la cosecha, la tristeza de mis padres al saber que probablemente nunca regrese, las teselas que ya no les llegan a mis hermanos... Hace poco que cumplí los doce años, pero desde entonces hemos recibido teselas gracias a mi. Mis padres me lo prohibieron dijeron que «bajo ninguna circunstancia me permitirían pedir teselas para ellos» pero tal vez debieron especificar un poco más quien era ellos porque, para mi, ellos solo significaba mi madre y mi padre. Así que el mejor regalo que pude hacerme fue recoger las teselas que obtuve en el edificio de justicia (aunque tal vez con un poco de dificultad debido a nuestros hostiles agentes de la paz). Solamente pedí seis, es decir, para mi y mis hermanos (no para mis papás) y cuando ellos vieron lo que había hecho, intentaron hecharme una reprimenda, pero fue una de mis hermanas (la más parecida a mi, Lila), la primera en sonreír al ver que podríamos comer un poco más gracias a lo que había hecho. Me alegra saber que hice algo lindo por mis hermanos, ya que los quiero mucho.

Voy al pequeño prado tras mi casa, (una pequeña construcción de cemento calurosa en verano y helada en invierno) y busco entre alguna frutita o alguna raíz caída de los cultivos, cuando veo una manzana. ¡Fantástico! Es lo único que puedo pensar. Después de buscar un poco encuentro moras, de las típicas en este distrito, pero que encantan a mi familia y a mi. Me siento a descansar unos segundos a la raíz de un árbol y veo un sinsajo. Son animales bellísimos y este parece especialmente dulce, así que le comparto una canción de pocas notas que podrá recitar:

¡Que bello es el canto de los sinsajos! Una de las pocas cosas bellas que puedo ver en este distrito. Un pequeño recordatorio de que siempre habrá cosas bellas en la vida, pequeños detallitos; lo que mas amo en el mundo, (tal vez despues de mi familia) es la música, y los sinsajos son mi principal fuente de música... Me permito darme un pequeño respiro antes de volver a casa, sentir el viento en mi cabello, contemplar el alegre baile de los sinsajos, pero regreso a la realidad. Regreso a mi casa, donde mi mamá está preparando a mis hermanos para la cosecha

-podrías usar ese vestido Rue, te quedaría precioso- dice, «como si tuviera alternativa» pienso, pero no con altanería, sino con resignación, ya que soy consciente de la pobreza en que vivimos. Comparto con mis padres y hermanos lo poco que pude traer y, para que los más pequeños puedan comer otro poco, yo solo desayuno un par de bayas.

El distrito 11 es un distrito realmente grande, es lo que he aprendido en la escuela; en el distrito decimos que estamos divididos en "sectores de distrito" y los dividimos según el principal alimento que se cultive, pero oficialmente no existe tal cosa. Para la cosecha, previamente se selecciona un sector y solamente los nombres de esos jóvenes entraran en el sorteo. Que maravilla, pienso casi con amargura. Este es mi primer año en edad elegible y el mio es el sector que participará este año. Los agentes de la paz organizan a la gente que va llegando, y me colocan detrás de una chica de 12 años mas alta que yo y con el pelo rubio. Solo queda esperar, esperar el momento en que saquen los nombres de la urna de la cosecha.

En este distrito, las apariciones públicas se limitan a la plaza. No tenemos una ciudad propiamente dicha porque vivimos en casas bastante desperdigadas y se necesita a toda la gente posible para la recolección. La cosecha se realiza frente a un edificio blanco y deteriorado, un poco entrado en años: nuestro edificio de justicia. En el mismo lugar donde hace poco recibimos al ganador de los septuagésimo cuarto juegos del hambre. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, o su distrito de procedencia, ya que solo fingimos amarlos cuando vienen y los odiamos el resto del año.

En cuanto el reloj marca la una, nuestro alcalde sube a la veranda (el espacio embaldosado que hay entre las puertas principales y las escaleras, cubierto por un techo sujeto con columnas) y comienza a leer. Es la misma historia de todos los años, en la que habla de la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de un lugar llamado Norteamérica. Enumera la lista de desastres, sequías, tormentas, incendios, y la brutal guerra que ocurrió como consecuencia. El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos, que llevó a la paz y prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al Decimotercero. El tratado de la traición nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz, y como recordatorio, también los juegos del hambre. Al último tributo vivo se le recompensa con riquezas y a su distrito con comida... Recuerdo hace unos años cuando ganaron los juegos, lo bien que se sentía tener el estómago lleno todos los días.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse y también de agradecer- dice el alcalde en tono solemne. Guardamos silencio unos minutos y el lee la lista de ganadores pertenecientes a nuestro distrito. Como es obvio, no son tantos como en el distrito 1, pero tampoco tan poquitos como en el 12. Este acontecimiento se esta transmitiendo en vivo en todo Panem, y hasta ahora parecemos un distrito sumiso y tranquilo, aunque los alambre con púas y la estricta vigilancia indiquen lo contrario. A continuación sube a la veranda Michelle Pheelmyhoothers, la acompañante de nuestros distrito. Es como casi toda la gente del capitolio: loca, excéntrica y presumida, con el cabello lacio con mechones estilo arcoiris. Ver su peinado me enferma.

-¡Felices juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre a su favor- dice con su afectado acento del capitolio... Ha llegado el momento del sorteo:

-Seamos caballerosos ¡las damas primero!- hay muchísimas papeletas Rue, y tu solo tienes una, no tienes de qué preocuparte, la suerte esta a tu favor.

-Rue... - no necesito escuchar más para saber que han dicho mi nombre. ¡Habia muchísimas papeletas y de entre todas tenia que salir la mía! Pienso con tristeza. Camino lentamente al "escenario" e intento levantar la cabeza, en este momento se estoy en las cámaras. Intento que las lágrimas no resbalen por mis mejillas... Pero me es imposible.

\- ¡Sube, sube pequeñita anda, no tengas miedo!- dice en cuanto me acerco lo suficiente. No tengo alternativa, he sido elegida y nadie podrá cambiar eso. Existe la posibilidad que alguien se ofrezca voluntario, pero pensar en ello sería hacerse fassas ilusiones.

-¡Muy bien pequeña mmm Rui, sí claro! ¿Alguien desea pasar a ocupar el lugar de esta valiente jovencita?- dice sonriente, como si no estuviera anunciando mi casi muerte. Como lo sabía: nadie más que el viento es capaz de presentarse por mi.

-Perfecto, Perfecto. ¡Ahora a elegir al caballero que te acompañará! - si claro genial. El chico que irá a la muerte conmigo.

No presto atención al nombre, pero en cuantos sube, me doy cuenta que no debo sentir lastima por él; ya que si pudiera patrocinar a alguien, sería a él. Es fuerte, fornido y me recuerda a los bueyes, tanto por su tamaño (casi dos metros de altura) como por la fuerza que directamente parece tener.

-¡Demosle un aplauso a Thresh y a Rue... TRIBUTOS DEL DISTRITO 11!

Espero que les agrade mi historia a la cual pienso dar continuación. Este fue el primer capítulo de una historia desde la perspectiva

De la más pequeña de todos.

Ojala les agrade. ^=^


	2. Capítulo 2: En el tren

❇La mas pequeña de todos❇

Un FanFiction de los juegos del hambre

Nota: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

❇Capítulo 2❇

Cuando termina el "Himno de Panem" parece que yo ya me he tranquilizado un poco, y tambien parece que poco a poco me estoy resignando a lo que me espera.

-¡Dense la mano chicos!- Ordena Michelle Pheelmyhoothers, la acompañante del distrito. Tomo una mano que parece dos veces más grande que mi rostro, y sin duda varias veces más grande que mi mano: la mano de Thresh, el chico que casi parece un hombre que tendrá que acompañarme a los juegos. Pero "Los juegos del Hambre" no es una competencia por parejas o por equipos, (o bueno, sin contar las alianzas que suelen suceder entre los tributos profesionales) lo que significa que con muchísima suerte, solo uno de nosotros regresará con vida. «Y esa seré yo» intenta pensar una parte de mi, la que no piensa rendirse tan fácilmente, voy a lograrlo. La suerte no parece estar de mi lado, pero admitamoslo, ¿quién se fía de la suerte en estos momentos?

-El protocolo establece que pueden pasar unos lindos y enternecedores minutos de despedida con sus familias, jóvenes, ¡pero no se tarden! Hoy tendrán un día ¡Magnífico!- nos grita Michelle, que dejó de llamarnos niños o chicos al ver que Thresh era más alto que ella. Es cierto, tenemos unos minutos para despedirnos de la gente a la que queramos, pero me parece que no podre soportarlos. Aparecen unos agentes de la paz que parecen no tener idea de lo que significa la palabra «delicadeza» o «sensibilidad» para conducirnos a un cuarto del edificio de justicia, limpio y cómodo. Los primeros en entrar son mis padres, sin mis hermanos:

-Rue, yo...- solloza mi madre. Mi padre esta en las mismas, intentado no derrumbarse ante la mera idea de que (quizá) sea la última vez que vean a su hija mayor.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien -le digo a mi madre, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, cuando una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla... Y todo un río por las de mi madre.

-Si, si... Tienes razón Rue, todo saldrá bien... Tu solo...- empieza mi padre, controlándose para no desplomarse frente a mis ojos «tu solo ¿que?» tengo ganas de responder... Pero si yo estuviera en su lugar, tampoco sabría que decir.

\- ¡LOS NIÑOS TAMBIÉN TIENEN DERECHO A DESPEDIRSE!- vocifera uno de los agentes de la paz, a la vez que abre la puerta para que pasen mis hermanos «oh no,» pienso, ser fuerte ante mis padres podría parecer sencillo, pero ver a mis hermanos y decirles, tal vez mentirles que volveré pronto... Será más difícil que cualquier cosa.

-Rue ¿porque mis papás lloran tanto?- pregunta uno de los más pequeños Dylan. No es lo suficienteme mayor para entender lo que el capitolio le hará a su hermana, pero como todo niño, le afectan las emociones de sus padres. Mi madre se inclina a abrazarlo.

-No pasa nada- le respondo, intento hacer que mi voz parezca firme, pero sin demasiado éxito - tendré que irme y...- respiro, para poder terminar lo que quiero decir - tal vez nunca regrese.- concluyo. Mis hermanos parecen estar comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, ya se empiezan a derramar lágrimas que no son solo mías o de mis padres.

-Pero entonces... ¿Ya no estarás conmigo?- me dice Lila, mi pequeña hermana, una de las niñas más dulces que conozco y de las personas que mas quiero en el mundo.

-¡Claro que si!- le respondo sonriendo -cada que escuches el canto de un sinsajo, piensa en mi, y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí- digo poniendo mi mano en su pecho, donde esta el corazón -contigo. - Y es lo último que los agentes de la paz me dejan decir antes de llevarse a mi familia.

-¡Espera!- le grito a mi hermano, al ver que se ha caído el collar que siempre lleva puesto. Está tejido con hojas de arbustos con flores: una hoja de rosal por aquí, una hoja de prímula por ahí, pero la flor de madera que cuelga de ella soy yo. Una rue, la amaga, una flor amarilla que crece en la pradera. La flor la tayó el mayor de mis hermanitos varones, tiene 11 años y por pocos meses, su nombre habría entrado en la cosecha. Su nombre es Abraham, y prometió que no me daría el collar hasta que fuera el momento. «creo que este es el momento» pienso mientras me lo pongo; será mi amuleto de buena suerte. Y, es entonces cuando un sinsajo se para en las rejas que protegen la ventana que tengo enfrente.

-¡Suban jóvenes suban! Y ¡No olviden dedicarle una sonrisa a las cámaras!- nos dice Michelle mientras subimos al tren que nos llevará al capitolio. Intento dedicarle una tímida sonrisa a las cámaras mientras dejamos la estación, y no me resulta tan difícil. Hay una pantalla en el comedor central que debe estar transmitiendo el canal del capitolio y lo que veo en este momento es una joven (mayor que yo) que corre desesperada gritando. Uno de los asistentes del tren sube el volumen al televisor y escucho lo que sucede:

-¡...El espíritu de los juegos!- dice una mujer con una peluca rosada: una acompañante. Y si no me equivoco, en estos momentos se esta viendo el distrito 12. - ¿¡Como te llamas!?- pregunta a la joven que subió al escenario, aparenta unos 16 o 17 años

-Katniss Everdeen- responde con voz ahogada

\- Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana, no querías que te robase la gloria ¿verdad?- me alejo y dejo de escuchar. En los distritos en los cuales ganar se considera gran honor, suceden cosas como esa. Pero con nosotros no. Yo sin duda hubiera hecho lo mismo por mis hermanas, pero como soy la mayor nadie pudo hacerlo por mi.

Me voy a lo que me han indicado que es mi "alojamiento" y veo que esta compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño con agua caliente. Puedo hacer lo que quiera pero debo estar lista para la cena, así es que tomo uno de los mejores baños de mi vida. En casa difícilmente hay agua, ya no digamos agua tibia y ni en sueños habría tantos aromas y burbujas. Me divierto un rato mientras me aseo y al salir, me pongo un sencillo traje blanco que lo escogí solo para que combine con mi collar y voy al comedor. Hay comida que solo había soñado y manjares que nunca había probado; lo primero que me llevo a la boca son galletas con chispas de chocolate, tantas que pierdo la cuenta. Sonrio. Pasando por alto que después de esto tendré que luchar por sobrevivir con otros 23 chicos, esto esta bien, lo que sólo hace que suelte una risa amarga. Cuando considero que ya comí suficientes galletas para una semana, regreso a mi cuarto e intento dormir un poco antes de la cena, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Dentro de lo que parecen unas horas, Michelle viene a recogerme para decir que ya es la hora de la cena. Cuando llego al comedor, me encuentro con la misma mesa de hace rato, pero sin duda con platillos diferentes; veo sopa, ensalada, fruta, carne de animales que desconozco: una cena del capitolio. También hay gente diferente, personas que claro que no estaban cuando merendaba: esta Thresh, y Chaff un hombre que ganó los juegos hace ya tiempo atrás, pero al parecer, será nuestro mentor: solo espero que sea el mio. Es un buen hombre que en una ocasión incluso llegó a compartirnos comida. Hay dos sillas vacías que nos pertenecen a Michelle y a mi. La cena se compone de una sopa de zanahoria, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de papas, queso y fruta, y pastel de chocolate. Todo me parece delicioso, y casi no se por donde empezar.

«Se comienza por la ensalada» me susurra Chaff al ver mi indecisión. Como todo lo que puedo, y me siento un poco mareada y asqueada, pero el asco no lo causó la comida; sino la reacción de Michelle, que frunció los labios en cuanto vio que Thresh se comía las chuletas con la mano.

Cuando terminamos, nos escoltan a otro compartimiento donde vemos el recuento de las cosechas a lo largo de día: aunque solo los Capitolinos pueden verlas seguidas. Recuerdo los rostros de algunos tributos más que de otros; una chica muy bella del distrito 1, alguien que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el 2, una chica de alrededor a los 13 años del 5, un chico cojo del 10 y el acontecimiento completo de la joven que se presentó voluntaria. Por algún motivo siento una gran confianza de antemano al verla: alguien capaz de hacer eso no es cualquier persona.

El único problema es que ya se quienes serán mis rivales, y desgraciadamente soy "La más pequeña de todos". «Pero eso no me preocupa» pienso mientras sonrio y me voy a mi cuarto. Las rastrevíspulas también son animales pequeños, las mutaciones más pequeñas creadas por el capitolio: pero causan un gran dolor y son terriblemente peligrosas. «Pues bueno, preparen una gran cantidad de hojas para los aguijones: porque no me van a matar sin que les presente batalla». Pienso para mis adentros.

Este fue el segundo capítulo de una historia desde la perspectiva

❇"De la más pequeña de todos" ❇

Espero que te haya gustado, y si así fue, compartelo con tus amigos:

❇No olvides comentar qué te pareció❇

El siguiente capítulo en unos días ^=^


	3. Chapter 3: El desfile inaugural

❇La mas pequeña de todos❇

Un FanFiction de los juegos del hambre

Nota: los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

❇Capítulo 3❇

-Arriba, Arriba pequeñita, ¡que el sol esta saliendo y tarde se te esta haciendo!- dice Michelle Pheelmyhoothers, mientras abre las cortinas de mi cuarto, para después salir dando saltitos. He dormido más de lo que lo hubiera hecho en casa, donde en este momento ya estaría recogiendo fruta en lo alto de algún árbol. Me pregunto como estará mi familia: ¿sabrán ellos también que soy la tributo más pequeña? ¿Todavía tienen aunque sea una remota esperanza de que vuelva a casa? No lo se...

Me levanto y simplemente me recojo mi pelo en dos coletas, que es como suelo tenerlo en casa. Da igual lo que haga ahora, en el capitolio estaré a merced de estilistas no se cuan excéntricos y desesperados por hacerme ver bien. No me quito para nada mi collar y tomo otro vestido del armario: es rosa pálido y tiene pequeños pájaros dibujados en toda tela.

Al llegar al comedor, Chaff, Thresh y Seeder, (otra vencedora de unos juegos que no recuerdo pero que seguramente será nuestra mentora) se están riendo de algo y Michelle se comporta como una histérica corriendo de un lado a otro con un artefacto tecnológico que desconozco (y podría haber infinidad de estos, ya que en los distritos no contamos ni con la mitad de la tecnología con que cuentan en el capitolio), pero parece que se comunica con alguien. Me siento y me sirven un enorme plato con comida: muchísimas papas fritas con huevo y jamón; además hay un frutero con hielo para mantener la fruta fresca y hay suficientes panecillos para alimentar a mi familia por varios días. Además, hay una elegante jarra con jugo de naranja: nunca las he probado, pero las reconozco por su olor... Ese. aroma que hacia que se te hiciera agua la boca mientras recolectabas en lo alto de un árbol. También hay café y chocolate caliente (líquidos que también que también reconozco solo por su olor: pues es lo que los agentes de la paz beben en invierno para calentarse, mientras nos vigilan protege los cultivos... Todavía recuerdo ese aroma de cuando uno pegó un puñetazo a mi padre por no cubrir el trigo exactamente como debía. Seeder es la que habla primero:

\- ¿Tienen alguna pregunta acerca de qué va a suceder, como y por que?- nos dice mientras nos mira y estudia nuestro físico. Parece algo desorientada, como si estuviera sedada, pero es consciente de lo que dice

\- ¡Ya sé lo que va a pasar!- responde Thresh molesto - ¡nos arrojaran a un campo donde deberemos matar a 23 personas más si queremos salir de ahí con vida, después de tratarnos como mascotas con trajes bonitos...!- en verdad pared un buey a punto de atacar.

\- !Vaya, vaya jovencito que modales!- le dice Chaff, con una mirada que deja en claro «No hables así en un tren que va rumbo al capitolio y que está lleno de cámaras» mirando detrás de él.

\- ¡Lo que Seeder quiso decir! es que si tienen alguna duda sobre el desfile inaugural de los Juegos, o sobre los estilistas o sobre acontecimientos que sucedan «HOY»- concluye el mentor poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- De todas formas los estilistas nos harán lo que ellos quieran así nos parezca bien o mal ¿no es así?- pregunto yo. En una ocasión los tributos iban desnudos y con fruta para tapar sus partes íntimas: Fue perturbador y tuvimos que tapar los ojos de mis hermanos para que no vieran ese... ¿Espectáculo?

\- Pues, si. Así es, pero pensábamos que si tal vez tenían alguna pregunta... Era mejor responderla antes de llegar al capitolio- responde Seeder. Decido terminar con mi desayuno. Debería ganar algo de peso antes de llegar al estadio, ya que no se como será el paisaje. ¿Y si no hay árboles frutales? ¿Y si acabamos en un desierto? Todo a su tiempo, todavía no debo preocuparme por eso, aunque tal vez si por no confundir la salsa picante con la sopa de tomate.

-¡Debiste haberla visto! Se veía ridícula con ese peinado- dice Sidney mientras reacomoda su cabello, para asegurarse de que esta en orden.

-¡Tu tienes un cabello precioso pequeña!- me canta Sky mientras lo cepilla -¡Te quedaría genial en un tono rosado!- comenta mientras se dirige a mi. Sky y Sid son las únicas miembros de mi equipo de preparación, además de Victorie, quien será mi estilista: es una mujer que lleva algunos años en los juegos y su edad debe ser alrededor a los treinta. Debido a mi corta edad, mi vello corporal no supuso un problema en comparación a otras tributos; gran parte del tiempo lo ocuparon en restregame el cuerpo con una espuma que no solo me quitó la suciedad, sino también tres capas de piel. Le dieron uniformidad a mis uñas. La piel me pica y arde hasta que Sky me aplica una loción que además de calmar el picor, me deja más brillante la piel y luego me dejan a solas con Victorie. Elegimos un traje sencillo pero aparentemente característico del distrito: me podría vestir de campesina, pero lo que ella hizo, no es así. Es un vestido sencillo, pero bello; es blanco y tiene bordados de frutas y vegetales, y en ciertos lugares dorada que al reflejar la luz hace que brille como una pequeña brillantina: si muevo la falda casi puedo ver las semillas de la sandía caer.

Nuestros caballos son marrón cajeta (pero no se que es esto último) para que contrasten con nuestro color de piel y están perfectamente entrenados. El traje que usa Thresh es como el mio, pero en masculino y lo hace ver algo más joven, pero, por su expresión puedo saber que le importa un soberano pepino si me caigo del carruaje o no. Cuando comienza el desfile y puedo empezar a oír la musica inaugural los caballos esperan su turno para salir, mientras observamos un poco los trajes de los demás tributos: mi traje es muy sencillo, pero lindo (y sinceramente el del distrito 6 es horrible) pero los del distrito 1, son relucientes, complejos y brillantes. Cuando salimos y comenzamos a recorrer las calles, algunas personas nos miran, pero son pocas: esto no nos traerá muchos patrocinadores. Conforme avanzamos, el atardecer parece que nos persigue, como un fuego intenso. Pero cuando el público comienza a gritar:

-¡Katniss!

-¡Peeta!

-¡DISTRITO 12!

Volteo la vista y me doy cuenta de que están deslumbrantes (literalmente) y hacen que los tributos de los distritos 9, 10, y 11 pasemos desapercibidos.

Los doce carros llegan al círculo de la ciudad, y la música termina con unas notas dramáticas mientras el presidente Snow (un hombre blanco como la sal) sale de su balcón para darnos la bienvenida y comenzar con su discurso. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de lo tributos mientras esto sucede, y apreciar nuestros atuendos y rostros: si no fuera porque el vestido es más caro que todo lo que poseo, podría decirse que visto como en casa. Cuando termina el himno, los carruajes dan una última vuelta al círculo central de la ciudad y nos dejan en el edificio que será nuestro hogar/prisión durante los días que nos quedan fuera del estadio.

En cuanto se cierran las puertas, nuestros estilistas y mentores comienzan a parlotear palabras indescifrables, miro a mi alrededor y descubro a Thresh mirando con lo que casi parece verdadero odio a los tributos del distrito 12, y no es el único; reconozco que yo lo haría si no hubiera decidido confiar en ella. En el estadio estaré sola, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser aliada de alguien, al menos por un tiempo.

Chaff y Seeder nos ayudan a bajar del carruaje y nos felicitan por nuestro comportamiento (Chaff incluso bromea al decir que el piso parecía alguien guapo para besar en caso de habernos caido) y me siento tranquila: por ahora solo sigo a mis mentores al elevador para continuar con esta aventura antes de los juegos y espero algo delicioso para cenar.

&amp;✴Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero se me atravesaron algunas cosas que me impedían terminar de escribirlo✴&amp;

Este fue el tercer capítulo de una historia desde la perspectiva

❇"De la más pequeña de todos" ❇

Espero que te haya gustado, y si así fue, compartelo con tus amigos:

❇No olvides comentar qué te pareció❇

El siguiente capítulo en unos días (^=^)


End file.
